


Overwhelming Love Slime

by SueDeeNimh



Series: SPN Masquerade 2018 Fills [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Tentacle Monster, Eggpreg, Enthusiasm Due To Mind-Whammy, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Sam Winchester is not in his Right Mind, Sex Pollen, So - Mutual Non-Con, Tentacles, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueDeeNimh/pseuds/SueDeeNimh
Summary: For the prompt: As the result of witch's spell Dean turns into a tentacle monster and keeps Sam as a breeder for his offspring...Now with delightful art by BlindSwanDive!





	Overwhelming Love Slime

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. You’ve been warned.
> 
> ETA: OMG bring your birthday and run, do not walk, to [check out the awesome art](https://www.deviantart.com/blindswandive/art/Sam-Winchester-his-brother-the-tentacle-monster-767936215) for this story of Sam enjoying a tentacled embace! [BlindSwandive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSwandive/pseuds/BlindSwandive) made it and it is glorious!

If there was a bright side, it was that Dean wasn’t a fourteen-year-old boy anymore.

Unfortunately, the spell Sam had found in the witch’s belongings had not turned him back into his old self, either. Sam stared with dismay as his brother waved swamp-colored tentacles in the air. “Dean?”

The tentacles waved a little more enthusiastically.

“Can you...understand what I’m saying?”

A tentacle slowly came towards him, weaving uncertainly. Sam put a hand out to meet it.

He sucked in a surprised breath. It felt...nice. Yeah, okay, it was a little slimy and cool, but it felt like home, somehow, like everything was going to be okay and he could relax. Plus, it smelled good, too...fresh-baked pie and summer roads. Sam swayed towards it and it welcomed him by cupping his cheek, slithering around the back of his neck and tugging lightly, politely, inviting him closer. Sam thought, _why not?_ and took one step, then two.

Another tentacle came toward his face, and Sam happily opened his mouth to receive it. It felt delicately at his tongue, tasting of fine whiskey and leather, and rolled ecstatically all over his lips. There were warning bells in the back of Sam’s mind, that this wasn’t normal and even though everything about the tentacles proclaimed them _familiar_ and _safe_ and _Dean_ , that Dean had never been in Sam’s mouth before, but they were faint. Too little, too late. Sam closed his mouth around the friendly tentacle and sucked.

There were more tentacles reaching for his hands. Sam interlaced his fingers with them, enjoying the slick, lithe motion, and let them draw him in closer.

It was only them in the witch’s underground catacombs, everyone else long gone. That was just as well. Sam didn’t think they wanted to be interrupted. He was lost in the feeling of Dean caressing him with many limbs, his trunk towering over Sam now that he was so close. There must be a hundred tentacles coming out of that central blob, and lots of them were huge.

When had Sam’s feet left the ground? He couldn’t remember. He was being held suspended above the floor, bigger tentacles writhing in continuous motion around his arms and legs and body. Sam shuddered; they felt so welcoming. He wanted to welcome them back.

He opened his mouth wider and sucked down more of the tentacle in his mouth. He could feel it coiling on itself in the back of his mouth, as more and more tentacle fed itself past his lips, taking up all the room he had and still wanting more. It was getting thicker, the more of it he got, too: parting his lips wider and wider to accommodate its girth as it slid deeper. His cheeks started to bulge out with how much of Dean’s tentacle was in his mouth now, and there was still so much of it waiting in front of his face.

He couldn’t think where else it could go, unless...he swallowed. Some of the tentacle went down his throat, and rapidly it got the idea and slithered around until a long slender piece was trailing down his esophagus. It really wasn’t like having food stuck in his throat at all, the tentacle was so slippery and nice to touch.

It slid in deeper and deeper, leaving more room in his mouth now that was quickly filled with more thick tentacle from outside, stretching his lips around the thick muscle of it. It felt glorious. Sam had never sucked a cock before in his life, but he was sure it couldn’t feel anything like as good as this, or everybody would want to do it all the time. He wondered hazily if he could do this forever.

He moaned as he felt movement as far down as his stomach. Had the tentacle gotten all the way down there? Yeah, that definitely felt like something beginning to writhe in his belly. He put a hand there to feel; the tentacles moved with him, letting him go where he wanted.

He felt like he was getting fuller, like his stomach was getting sloshier. With his hand there he could feel his belly start to expand. He was confused: the tentacle had stopped moving so much in his mouth, and if it wasn’t entering him further anymore, what could be filling up his stomach?

The only answer occurred to him: it was pumping liquid into him _through_ the tentacle. He felt pleased for figuring it out. Dean was so considerate, always making sure Sam was getting enough to eat and drink. Sam caressed all the tentacles he could reach, hoping Dean knew how much Sam loved him.

The tentacles seemed happy for the attention, coiling around him with renewed enthusiasm. They slid under his sleeves and down his collar, up through his pant legs and down his crack.

Sam really was wearing far too many clothes. They were getting in Dean’s way, even if Dean could still touch him in lots of places. It would be better, Sam realized, if Dean could touch him everywhere. Sam unbuttoned and pulled sloppily at his clothes until they were all gone, falling to the floor forgotten. Dean helped him some, but buttons were tricky for him; maybe he just didn’t have practice doing them with his new appendages. After the second one he popped off, Sam shoved him aside and did the rest himself.

Once he was gloriously naked, it was just as good as he thought it would be. The smooth, slimy tentacles supported and embraced his whole body, the one in his mouth still lightly pumping while others massaged his rounding belly. Sam tipped his head back and sprawled into Dean’s many comforting arms. He hadn’t let himself lean on his brother with this kind of total abandon since he was little, and vaguely he wondered why he hadn’t. He thrust his hips lazily, just because he felt like it.

Of course, Dean was always good at recognizing what Sam was feeling. A tentacle went suggestively around his cock, and another nudged hopefully at his ass.

“Yes,” Sam pleaded, “Anything. Everything.”

His ass was promptly invaded by a thin wriggling tip, pumping in rapidly and getting girthier the deeper it went. And it went deep: Sam could feel it going in and in and never retracting, or if it did only a little before it resumed plunging his depths.

Soon his asshole was stretched wide around it. He put his hand down between his legs to feel if it was really as thick as it seemed, and his fingertips could barely touch his thumb when he gripped the tentacle.

Then it slid in another several inches, and his fingertips couldn’t touch at all anymore.

He was getting another bulge under the first one from how much of it was going into him. He dropped his hand lower to feel it writhing and pushing down there, too. He wondered if the slime was helping his skin stretch. Probably; he suspected he would have torn by now if it hadn’t been.

He could feel it when the fluid started to gush into him, this time, sloppy fluid filling him up from the bottom as well as the top. Sam moaned incoherently. The tentacle around his cock started moving faster and faster, wringing him towards orgasm, and he felt his belly growing and growing under his hand. Sam came so hard he blacked out.

* * *

He half-opened his eyes once or twice, and got vague impressions of the world before drifting back into unconsciousness. He was being carried somewhere, tucked with his back close against Dean’s enormous trunk, still sitting on the big tentacle in his ass, but only a thumb’s worth of tentacle left in his mouth for him to suck on. Tentacles embraced his entire body until he imagined he was practically invisible to anyone looking at Dean.

The first glimpse of the world he caught, he thought they were in the woods. The second time he opened his eyes, much later, they were underground somehow, in a cave.

Well, if Dean had brought him here, Sam was sure it was a very nice cave. He drifted off again.

* * *

When Sam woke for real, he felt amazingly clear-headed. The muzziness and haze were gone, and he could work through his problems clearly and decisively. He knew that Dean was a tentacle monster, and that he had, intentionally or not, drugged Sam into wanting sex with him.

Sam had been emptied out while he slept, so completely that his stomach was a hollow concavity beneath his ribs now, aching with how empty he was.

Sam ought to be doing everything he could think of, right now, to save Dean from being a tentacle monster. He knew that. Not long ago, he would have been, without question.

But that would have been a huge mistake. Sam wasn’t the same person he’d been before the drugged tentacle sex. He knew what his purpose in life was now, and it was right here in this cozy little cave Dean had found for them.

His purpose was to be _filled_ by Dean, as soon and as much as possible. The tentacle monster wanted his body for something and Sam would willingly — no, _enthusiastically_ — offer it up, no matter what it was.

His new outlook was surely an effect of what Dean had done to him, as much as wanting sex with him so much in the first place had been. But it didn’t matter where it had come from. All that mattered was getting to feel Dean’s tentacles again, all around him and in him and making him feel so amazing.

He could feel some physical changes he’d gone through, as well. His skin had become noticeably elastic, and even though the cave had barely any light, he could see very well in the dark. His sense of smell was amazing him with every breath he took, too. Old Sam would have thought the cave smelled dank and nasty, but now he was fascinated with the subtle variations of stink, telling him about all the different forms of life down here.

But the biggest thing he felt was a full-body _craving_ for Dean’s tentacles to come back and fill him with Dean’s flesh and fluid and maybe even the most important thing of all. Sam wasn’t stupid, and the reason sex was every creature’s primal instinct was reproduction.

He didn’t know if it would be possible for Dean to fill him with baby tentacle monsters. But God, he wanted it. He wanted it bad.

This cave that Dean had found for them was a perfect, cozy nest for having little ones. They were sure to be undisturbed, and there was plenty of nice, shallow water as well as dry ground.

Sam pressed a fist into his empty, aching stomach and waited, hungry, for Dean to come back.

* * *

He’d fallen asleep again by the time Dean did return for him. He woke to find tentacles gently nudging and surrounding him again, and he smiled, eagerly reaching out to caress them back. He opened his mouth to be filled, begging unashamedly like a baby bird, and spread his legs so that Dean had easy access.

The tentacles didn’t hesitate. One plunged into each entrance, rapidly thickening, stretching even his newly stretchable skin as quickly as Sam could handle. Soon he was sitting upright, tentacles holding his hands loosely above his head, but most of his weight on the massive lumpy arm extending up into him, gravity sliding him down onto more of it as fast as his hole would accommodate it. But there was always more, a great bulging mass of it, beneath him.

He cried out, but his throat was filled, too, welcome fluid pouring directly into his stomach with no need for swallowing. Dean stopped before he was full, this time, though: only giving him enough to take the edge off his hunger, before retracting the tentacle from his mouth.

Sam wanted to weep for losing it. To distract himself, he looked down at what was happening below.

His eyes went wide. “Dean, that’s not going to fit!” he said. It looked like a snake had swallowed a grapefruit. The grapefruit was the massive lump just outside his body that he was sitting on. Even with how newly stretchy he was, Sam couldn’t imagine that working. His cock jumped when he thought about it, though.

Maybe it would be worth trying.

He groaned and spread his legs wider. The tentacles obligingly helped hold them apart. The tentacle in his ass slid in another inch, but the grapefruit stayed stubbornly in the same place. That meant -- it wasn’t _part_ of the tentacle, it was _inside_ the tentacle. An egg? Sam’s breath caught. He hardly dared hope.

The tentacle fucked him gently for some time, moving back and forth, always with the egg-lump right outside Sam’s body, tantalizing and no closer to actually getting inside him. Sam wanted to weep. He was still so tight! Try as might to relax his hole so it would open further, it didn’t seem to be within his power.

They needed to try something else.

Sam pulled one of his hands down to feel around where the tentacle was entering him. He was stretched taut, his rim aching with pressure.

But Sam wanted that egg inside him and he was going to make it happen. He slipped one finger inside, along the tentacle, and pulled to make room. It made him cry out, the sweet pain-pleasure of it, and he had to relax and breathe before he could bear to do it a second time.

Fortunately, by the third time, Dean had picked up the idea and there were several slender little tentacle tips hovering by his rim, sending little exploratory pokes and darts inside, never staying anywhere still for long, but Sam could feel them having the desired effect. He was loosening. His rim wasn’t so stretched taut all the time anymore, only when a few of them were in him along with the big tentacle.

Then they all seemed to dive in at the same time. Sam yelled again, even louder. He spared a thought to be grateful Dean had found them such an isolated place to nest. But they weren’t done: he could feel them hooking and pulling at his rim from the inside, and then he felt an enormous pressure as Dean _pushed_ with his big tentacle, and the egg-bulge slid inside.

Sam hung suspended in the air, breathing hard, tears falling from how intense that had been. But it — _the egg_ — was in him now. The little tentacle fingers had withdrawn, job done, but the big one was still working inside him, pulsing longer and thinner, then shorter and fatter, like an earthworm. His prostate felt every surge like it was overloading on pleasure. It was inching the egg further up into his bowels, painstakingly making room for it as Sam’s belly rolled visibly with the motions.

Luckily his interior surfaces seemed to be even stretchier than his external skin, because the worst had definitely been getting it past the rim in the first place. The rhythmic expanding and contracting that was settling it high up inside him was pleasurable by contrast, and his orgasm caught him almost by surprise, white spurting out of his cock where it was cradled easily in a long coiled tentacle. He could feel Dean’s heartbeat through it, the steady even pulse of whatever strange blood flowed through his veins now.

The tentacle finally started to withdraw from his ass, egg apparently all settled into the right place inside him. The whole long length of it slid out and out, until, except for the soft round mass of the egg still inside him, Sam was left empty.

“Is that it?” he wondered. “Now we just wait for it to be born?”

A tentacle tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned. Behind him, his eyes followed the curving line of it as it got thicker and thicker — and there was another egg-bulge halfway along its length.

Sam smiled, wide and open. “Come to Papa.”

* * *

Sam came when that one entered him, and the next one in its own new tentacle after that, and by the fourth and fifth his poor cock was just dribbling little helpless drops of fluid, squeezed out of him by the relentless waves engulfing his body, tentacles squeezing and caressing and filling him everywhere, rubbing ceaselessly on his oversensitized prostate as they settled the latest eggs deep in his guts.

“Dean,” Sam whimpered, “I don’t think I can come any more.”

But he could see the next egg-tentacle waiting as the fifth delivery tentacle eased its way out of him, and it wasn’t like he was going to leave it out without a place to be born as long as he could still fit more.

“I've still got room, c’mon,” he said with a gasp. “Just — my dick is getting way too sensitive, can you lay off there for a while?”

Dean understood, because the tentacles retracted from his junk, leaving it swinging and cooling in the air. But his ass was being steadily filled again, and there was no helping how much he could feel it moving over the increasingly tender spot inside. At least it wasn’t too hard to stretch his rim to accommodate the big egg-lump any more. This one entered him with less trouble than ever, but when Sam felt it being inchwormed steadily past that oversensitive pleasure center, his balls seized up as they tried to give yet more, and his cock twitched and dripped.

Sam groaned. His belly was nicely rounded now with the eggs already inside him, but not as much as it had been the first time when it was only the tentacle monster’s preparatory fluid filling him, and that was before he had gotten as stretchy as he was now. He could take a lot more now; he knew he could. But was every one going to torment his poor glands like this?

Well, there was nothing for it. Sam wasn’t going to abandon Dean’s children because he was a little uncomfortable. “As many as you’ve got, fill me up,” he told Dean.

* * *

It seemed like hours later that it was done. Sam was a limp, sobbing mess. He’d come so many times he couldn’t count any more, all without his dick even getting touched: the endless succession of tentacles in his ass had ensured that he was constantly stimulated and on edge.

The eggs were all in him now, making his stomach massive, bulging and lumpy with the roundness of them all. Exhausted but pleased, he buried his face in the strange, squishy flesh of Dean’s trunk and let the tentacles around him gather him close and cradle him comfortably, feelings of love and joy suffusing him.

He didn’t think it would be long before the eggs hatched. They would take care of the little ones, of course, so they’d all grow up safe and strong. And then Dean could fill him up all over again.

Sam’s thoughts turned to the future. No one would ever know what had happened to Sam and Dean Winchester, legendary hunters. But Sam remembered what being a hunter was like. They would have to be careful, when it came time for their children to go out into the world.

If they planned ahead, Sam was confident they could take out any hunters who tried to harm their children.

The world was full of unwary humans. Humans who didn’t even know yet how empty they were, didn’t know the joy they could feel. If only there were enough tentacles for them all.

Sam and Dean’s children were going to fill up the world.


End file.
